1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle with a removable roof and a fixed rollover bar that spans a passenger compartment of the motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Positional indications which are given in the above text and in the following description relate to the forward driving direction of the motor vehicle.
EP 0 845 378 A1 discloses a motor vehicle with a removable roof and a fixed roll bar that spans a passenger compartment of the motor vehicle. The removable roof is articulated so that it can be moved via a linkage behind the rollover bar on a vehicle body. Thus, the roof can be moved from a closed position, in which the roof is arranged between a windshield frame and the rollover bar, to a storage position, in which the roof is arranged behind the rollover bar. Longitudinally directed embossed portions are formed in laterally outer regions of the upper, transversely running section of the rollover bar. Links of two link pairs of the linkage lie in sections on the upper side of the embossed portions when the roof is in the closed position. The embossed portions in the rollover bar are relatively wide, and thus can receive the links of the respective link pair with a relatively great lateral play. The links therefore are guided only vertically.
Considerable torsion forces with regard to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle body act on the vehicle during driving. These torsion forces lead to a twisting of the vehicle about its longitudinal axis and therefore also to displacement of the bearing points of the links with regard to the rollover bar. The displacement of the bearing points of the removable roof is undesirable and can affect the precise arrangement of the roof in its closed position.
An object of the invention is to provide a motor vehicle that ensures defined mounting of the links of the linkage in the rollover bar despite the introduction of torsion forces with regard to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle body.